


Happy Mother's Day, Mom

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mother's Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren go and visit Carla Jäger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day, Mom

"Hey what are you doing, brat?" Levi asked opening the basement door seeing Eren on his bed messing around with paper.

"I'm making a card for my mother. In the history books it says today is Mother's Day! I want to go see her and catch up with her." Eren said smiling up at his captain. Levi cocked up his eyebrow then started to wonder what Eren's mom was like. He rarely ever mentioned her. Did he look and act like her? Did she know about her son being a titan? Was she at the trial? 

"Hey brat, I'll go with you. I'm suppose to keep an eye on you 24/7." Levi said looking at the happy teen who was just finishing up the card.

"Will you really, sir!" Eren smiled. "Thank you! I think she would be happy to meet you!" Levi grinned that's all he could mange. He really didn't know what he had in store.  
_________________________________  
"Come on this way!" Eren yelled across the busy streets of the Trost District. Levi didn't realize how far out the Jäger's home, was it was near the wall. 

After a few minutes they made it to a small field. There was a large rock in the middle of it with some writing on it. Levi quinted his eyes to try and read the writing from were he was at the edge of the field. All he could make out was 'Jäger', and 'Memory'. The words looked as if they were scratched on.

Eren waved down his captain to come closer. Levi came close, when Eren was in hearing distance is when the teen started talking.

"Hi mom... It's been a while has it?" Eren said. Levi looked confused. Was Eren talking to the rock? He came closer and finally was able to read what was on the rock.

'In Memory of Carla Jäger.  
Killed by a titan during the fall of Wall Maria.'

Levi's heart sank. Eren's mother was dead. She is the reason he is so hateful of titans. She is the reason he joined the military. Levi sat down next to Eren.

"My Captain came with me today. He has to keep a eye and me just in case. The people are worried I might transform and turn on everyone. So he just here as a pro-caution." He picked up the hand made card and put it on the make-shift grave. "I made this for you. In one of the history books Armin has it says today is Mother's Day. So I decided to come visit you." Eren chuckled with a smile then his smile faded. "I really miss you mom." His voice cracked. Levi looked up at Eren seeing the tears starting to form around his eyes.

"I miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I was such a brat. I'm sorry I never said I love you. I'm sorry for everything." Eren started to sob. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, holding him close. Levi didn't know what it was like to lose a family member but he has lose so many comrades during expositions. Eren just cried into Levi's shoulder. 

"Let's go back." Levi whispered as they both got up.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." Eren whispered to the grave before they left.


End file.
